É Apenas um Jogo
by cintia-cullen
Summary: O sofrimento de Peeta até se entregar a loucura.


**Título:** É Apenas um Jogo

**Beta Reader:** Tati Cullen H.

**Personagens:** Peeta

**Rated:** T

_**AVISO:**__ Spoilers do livro Mockyigjay (A Esperança) _

**_**Agradecimentos:**__ Á Tati que betou o sofrimento do" xuxuzinho" de novo, para variar. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>É apenas um Jogo<strong>

**Peeta POV**

_... eu mesmo matando Brutus._

Eu não queria me lembrar dos últimos momentos que passamos na arena no Quarter Quell, porém, também seria uma forma de pedir para que tudo isso terminasse. Eu fui preparado, maquiado, para que minha aparência deixasse claro que nada de ruim estava acontecendo comigo, uma forma de acalmá-la. De passar para ela que a rebeldia não era necessária, que eu estava bem, que a traição não trouxera danos e que ficaríamos juntos. Se ao menos eles soubessem que ela não me amava e que essa entrevista era apenas uma perda de tempo. As lembranças de seus gritos, eu os escutei, como se ela estivesse agora ao meu lado, aquela ingrata. Não, ela não era ingrata, não poderia deixá-los inserir essa ideia em minha mente.

_Katniss Evedeen não era uma traidora, ela não me traiu, ela estava tentando me deixar vivo afinal._

E eu a defendia e me afundava a cada minuto e pedia o fim de uma guerra sem sentido, onde quer que ela estivesse, eu sei que ela veria isso, e talvez conseguisse isso. Pedi para voltar ao meu quarto, uma nova rodada de tortura começaria, dos Avox até Johanna e então até mim. O horror e a tortura, minutos, horas, dias; eu havia perdido a necessidade de contar desde que ela se foi junto com os rebeldes e acordei aqui em minha cela ao lado deles, um prisioneiro com grandes privilégios.

Interrogatórios.

Torturas.

E jogos mentais.

Os gritos com perguntas recomeçam e assim que eu estou em minha cela, lá eu sou jogado, nada como aquele tratamento "real" em que Caesar representa comigo no palco, não existe castelos de cartas. Vou até o fundo da cela e me sento e repenso em tudo. Tento manter a imagem dela viva em minha mente.

As perguntas continuam e sem respostas, pela distância sei que é Lavinia e logo eles recomeçaram com ele, Darius, eu não sei se eles escrevem, a Capital é estúpida tentando tirar informações de dois Avox, a Capital é insana nos mantendo aqui, eles querem nos assustar.

Eu escuto o barulho da tortura ela irá começar, é como a cerca elétrica do 12 novamente religada em maior voltagem e extensão. Os cabos estão ali na nossa frente olho para o lado em busca dos olhos de Johanna, hásemanas que ela não me dirigi um olhar, talvez medo, horror da minha aparência ou somente me odeia. Afinal eu sou o namorado, marido traído ou qual for o titulo que tenho agora diante de toda Panem.

Os olhos de Johanna estão fixos nos cabos, eles se mexem em frente as nossas celas, eles atingiram Lavínia seu corpo se choca contra as grades; eu não preciso olhar para saber que é isso, eu já vi o suficiente. o barulho cessa e Lavinia deve estar no chão agora, desacordada. Eu também estaria em pouco tempo, sei que estão bonzinhos hoje porque desligaram a energia; o barulho como da cerca eletrificada do doze desaparece e apenas o som dos sapatos e então novamente com o garoto Avox, Darius, perguntas e sons dos golpes deferidos em seu corpo. Johanna olha finalmente pra mim e então suspira, sei que ela está se preparando, ela é a próxima e então eu.

Por algum motivo naquela noite os pacificadores não nos torturaram, deixando nossos corpos e mentes em paz para o próximo golpe. Passo a noite acordado, metade dela, Johanna também ela sorri em alguns momentos me trazendo a curiosidade. O que a faria sorrir? Especialmente aqui e com tudo que estamos passando; um dia se passa e os pacificadores não voltam, a comida é ótima, se ela não passasse de um pão mofado poderia ser melhor ainda, eu acho e sei que Johanna também, mais uma noite e eu não durmo novamente e minha hora chega naquela manhã; o que quer que tenha acontecido fez com que nossa hora chegasse. Primeiro Johanna e depois eu, mais torturas e perguntas já respondidas.

_Nós não sabíamos de nada._

Talvez Johanna, só que ela não falaria; horas e horas e eu novamente sou levado dos meus "aposentos" deixando para trás meu castelo de cartas. Sou levado e arrumado para uma nova entrevista, minhas mãos tremem, eu estou mais magro, mas eu não posso deixar de mandar a mensagem, eu digo o que penso quando me perguntam sobre ela. Naquela manhã fui torturado porque ela havia feito algo e então eu digo que ela está sendo usada; se ela pudesse saber o que esta acontecendo comigo e que pode acontecer a ela. Ela será traída por aqueles com quem ela esta agora. Quando Caesar me pergunta eu digo e isso me traz consequências porque obviamente, não funcionou.

Naquela noite a tortura está de volta o terror e os jogos mentais, sou exposto a todo tipo de tortura. Assisto o casal Avox ser executado e Johanna ser torturada; brigo com a minha própria mente contra as novas informações inseridas:

_Katniss Everdeen não é uma rebelde, ela está sendo usada e eles descobriram. Ela esta no treze e eu tenho que avisá-la._

Sou levado mais uma vez ao palco das entrevistas, a Capital me usa como porta voz como se isso fosse obrigá-la a se entregar, ela não viria me salvar, ela me traiu e traiu a todos no Distrito 12 e toda Panem e eu sei que logo, todos estaremos mortos. Comento tudo o que vem acontecendo e vem sendo dado pelos rebeldes, a destruição das infraestruturas dos Distritos e o meu pedido para cessar-fogo. Os rebeldes atacam a transmissão, sua imagem aparece no monitor, o caos esta estabelecido e então Finnick, e a voz de Snow ruge.

- Com essa demonstração de hoje, você pensa em se separar de Katniss Everdeen?

Com um esforço tento não me entregar e entrego a ela o que eu sei, como resposta digo a ela a última jogada de Snow.

- Katniss... como você acha que isso vai acabar? O que vai sobrar? Ninguém está a salvo. Não na Capital. Não nos distritos. E você... no Treze... – Respiro fundo e luto contra mais imagens inseridas, Katniss explodindo tudo, Katniss nos ameaçando e então eu termino - Morta pela manhã!

A voz de Snow ordena e então eu sou atacado; eu luto contra o pacificador e então levo um golpe, grito lutando contra a dor e meu sangue se espalha pelos azulejos, me afundo em novas imagens, lembranças turvas.

"_Parem! Parem! Damas e cavalheiros, tenho o prazer de apresentar os vencedores dos septuagésimo quarto Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen e Peeta Mellark! Dou-lhes – os tributos do Distrito Doze!"_

Como acordei desorientado eu não sabia onde eu estava, não reconhecia ninguém; era um lugar muito diferente de toda a capital, após ganhar os games fomos separados e eu encontro no lugar de uma de minhas pernas eu encontro uma prótese; lembro perfeitamente minha reação, eu perguntava por ela e eu não conseguia acreditar em ninguém, essas pessoas mentem.

_Como ela mentiu._

Fui preparado para uma nova entrevista, uma nova jornada eu estava finalmente livre, um vencedor dos Jogos como ela, estávamos no palco e aquele sorriso que ela mostrou e se jogou em meus braços me enganando como todos eles. Os beijos falsos eram apenas parte do jogo e eu não sabia, me agarrei na esperança de que finalmente ela havia se apaixonado por mim.

Se apoiando em mim colocando sua cabeça em meu ombro e continuando a me enganar e eu a confortando enquanto seu próximo plano era me destruir. Flashes da minha felicidade explodiam em minha mente, eu não sabia se era uma nova informação plantada em minha mente ou se realmente eu estava começando a notar que ela me deixou.

_Katniss Everdeen me traiu, me usou, e após tudo isso ela explodiu a arena e fugiu com os rebeldes traindo uma nação inteira. Trazendo a guerra ao pouco que tínhamos._

Minha mente vaga novamente para a vontade de voltar para casa e ter um momento só nosso. Sem Haymitch em nossa cola, era nossa ultima entrevista. E ela nunca me amou, só tinha medo de me quebrar e me usava como apoio contra tudo arquitetando seu próximo passo. E esse passo acabou me quebrando muito mais que isso, lembro de sua face quando ela descobriu sobre minha perna e se sentiu culpada e como ela escondeu sua face em meu pescoço , a dor da culpa presente em nossa entrevista.

E quando Haymitch aparece enquanto o nosso trem volta para o Distrito 12, eu sei que ela me enganou.

_Katniss Everdeen te seduziu, usou o seu amor, te iludiu dizendo que não aceitava a ideia viver sem você. Ela cuidaria de você e de todo o resto e ela não o fez._

Aquela volta para casa onde eu seguro sua mão para a última encenação, ela explodindo a arena, seus segredos com Haymitch e sua ligação com os rebeldes. A guerra estabelecida o Distrito 12 destruído. Katniss tem que morrer, mentirosa, traidora e rebelde ela não é mais a menina por quem me apaixonei aos cinco anos de idade.

Nós fomos peças do jogos, nós somos peças do jogo dela.

Katniss Evedeen criou um jogo e eu faço parte dele, eu me tornei peça do jogo dela; eu fui a principal e no instante seguinte descartado. A imagem de nossa chegada ao 12 e a nossa encenação se torna sombria e turva eu não reconheço aquela imagem.

_Katniss Everdeen é uma rebelde e eu tinha que mata-lá, ela enganou a todos, ela destruiu o doze. E irá destruir a todos nós._

**Tudo não passou de apenas um jogo.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! <strong>

**Happy Hunger Games! =D  
><strong>


End file.
